¡Al diablo con el Maou!
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Yuuri, a pesar de amarle, no comprende del todo algunas de las actitudes de Wolfram, muy probablemente porque le gustaría que el rubio mazoku cambiara algunas de ellas. ¿Sería esto algo bueno? En caso de no serlo ¿Qué clase de consecuencia podría acarrearles un mal deseo? Alguien está dispuesto a mostrarle las respuestas de estas incógnitas al joven Rey…


¡Al diablo con el Maou!

_PruePhantomhive_

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

_"__La única manera de salvarse de una tentación es ceder a ella"_

_(Oscar Wilde)_

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

**(Resumen)**

Yuuri, a pesar de amarle, no comprende del todo algunas de las actitudes de Wolfram, muy probablemente porque le gustaría que el rubio mazoku _cambiara _algunas de ellas_. _¿Sería esto algo bueno? En caso de no serlo ¿Qué clase de consecuencia podría acarrearles un mal deseo? _Alguien _está dispuesto a mostrarle las respuestas de estas incógnitas al joven Rey…

_—__Pe…pe…pero… ¡Nueva señorita Reina sexy! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!_

**(Deslindes)**

Los personajes de Kyo Kara Maou! Pertenecen a Tomo Takabayashi y Temari Matsumoto. Este fanfiction toma como _base _a la película _Bedazzled _de Harold Remis, aunque con cambios _muy _notables, espero.

**Introducción**

—Kakka, la limpieza de la habitación de reliquias se ha terminado: todo parece estar en orden —informó una sacerdotisa, acercándose a él y guardando distancia de unos cuantos pasos, haciendo una reverencia formal. A pesar de estar seria, pareció dudar en sus últimas palabras.

Murata le regaló una amable mirada y asintió con la cabeza, abandonando la lectura del libro que le había sido recientemente prestado por Ulrike. Se levantó ligeramente de su asiento y sacudió sus ropas con un lánguido movimiento de la mano mientras que una sonrisa liviana se extendía por su boca en son de paz.

—¿Algo interesante? —preguntó, curioso.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza inmediatamente, como si hubiera estado esperando ese cuestionamiento.

—Pues, verá, su alteza, encontramos una de esas viejas lámparas que conceden deseos a quien se los pida. Al parecer, está rota, pero como usted bien sabrá, son muy peligrosas —contó.

Murata soltó un silbidito divertido.

—¿Lámpara concede deseos? Hace siglos que no veo una ¿Podría… mostrármela? —preguntó, ensanchando su sonrisa para que la chica cediera. La sacerdotisa, suspirando profundo, asintió con la cabeza levemente.

—Su alteza, ¿podría destruirla? En el pasado, esos objetos fueron motivo de guerras y cientos de desgracias más. Me temo que, en caso de caer en malas manos, podría causar varios conflictos. Se la confío, la dejo en sus manos.

Y el Gran Sabio hizo un gesto de la mano, como restándole importancia al asunto. La sacerdotisa echó a andar en dirección a la Sala de reliquias del Templo de Shin-Ou y, en cuanto hubo entrado a esta, unas cuantas más de sus compañeras hicieron una reverencia educada ante el Gran Mage. En pocos minutos, la muchacha se acercó a un cofre pequeño hecho de madera gastada y, abriéndolo, le mostró su contenido al joven: una pequeña lámpara hecha de cristal y plata, con la forma de una cajita de música, con apariencia lo suficientemente inofensiva como para pensar que se trataba de algo _malo._

Murata, animándose, la tomó del interior del cofre y la acercó a sus ojos, examinándola con detenimiento. A simple vista, nada anormal había en ella, aunque, para poder dar un veredicto final y bueno al respecto del objeto, le hubiera ayudado muchísimo que aquella habitación enorme no se hubiese encontrado tan oscura y solo iluminada por unos cuantos candelabros que hacía que su flama saltara, dibujando sombras que lo confundían por todos lados.

Suspirando, dejó la lámpara de nueva cuenta en el cofre y luego tomó este de manos de la joven sacerdotisa.

—¡Bien! Yo me encargó —aseguró, sonriendo seguramente y echando a andar hacia la salida—. No se preocupen, que me aseguraré de que esto no cause estragos —y, dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, el joven muchacho salió de la dichosa sala, llevando consigo el pequeño cofre.

No estaba cien por ciento seguro de _que pasaría _si no se encargaba de él en un plis-plas, siempre había jugarretas del destino bastante bizarras que sacaban de quicio a cualquiera por lo que, sin querer atenerse a las consecuencias, fue fuera del enorme Templo de Shin-Ou con el mero propósito de incendiar la pequeña lamparita y enterrarla a la sombra de algún árbol.

Estaba por alcanzar el tronco de un bonito y grande árbol cuando, de repente, sobre él, pasaron volando unas cuantas aves enormes clamando a voz en cuello "¡Engiwaru!". Seria mentira el decir que no se turbó un tanto al escucharlas. Lo que en ningún momento llegó a esperarse fue que una de ellas trajera un vuelo tan bajo, que le pasara rozando la cabeza, lastimándole la coronilla con las huesudas patas, haciéndole pegar tal sobresalto, que la lámpara salió volando fuera del cofre, cayendo al camino de tierra, reventándose violentamente contra un par de rocas.

Oh, vaya que esos pájaros sabían presagiar el mal agüero.

Silbando, mirando por encima del hombro, miró en dirección al templo, asegurándose de que nadie le vigilara y, con el empeine del pie, echó los restos de cristal bajo un grande y verde arbusto.

—Bueno… destruida, ya está —se dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

Se dio la media vuelta y echó a andar en dirección al Templo, sin percatarse de cómo un humo violeta, tan delgado como un hilo, comenzaba a emerger de los restos de la lámpara rota.

.-.

**Capítulo 1**

***Lujuria***

**—****Quiero a una persona más ****_inocente—_**

CUANDO YUURI ABRIÓ los ojos esa mañana, sonrió tontamente el toparse con el cabellito castaño y rizado de Greta a su lado en la cama. Las piernas de la niña colgaban por un costado de la cama mientras que sus brazos se aferraban a la almohada, por lo que Yuuri, respirando profundo por medio de la nariz, se desperezó levemente para levantarla y acomodarla. Mientras lo hacía, Wolfram, a su lado, se dio la media vuelta, quedando boca abajo en el lecho, exhibiendo sus blancas piernas al levantarse un tanto el dichoso camisón de seda transparente lleno de vuelos.

Yuuri, terminando con Greta, se aventuró a bajar la prenda de vestir de su prometido, dándole de paso una pervertida palmada en un muslo, tendiéndose a su lado para dormir un rato más. Esa tarde iría a la Tierra y se quedaría allá por una semana al menos, razón por la que Greta durmiera esa noche con ellos y también por la cual se hubiera "despedido" de Wolfram la noche pasada en la habitación de este. Los extrañaría, eso seguro.

Estaba por volver a dormirse cuando, repentinamente, alguien comenzó a llamar de forma alocada a la puerta, haciendo que Wolfram a su lado saltara y se pusiera en guardia y que Greta rodara por el colchón, ocultando la cabeza bajo una de las enormes almohadas. Yuuri, por su lado, abrió los ojos exactamente de la misma forma en la que lo hubiera hecho un venado lampareado.

—¡Es muy temprano! —ladró Wolfram, saliendo de la cama a regañadientes, pero dispuesto a atender cualquier clase de contrariedad que se hubiera generado en el Reino como para que alguien aporreara la puerta de la forma en la que lo hacían. Yuuri miró su reloj _G-shock, _colocado en la mesilla de noche y, con cara de nausea, comprobó que eran apenas las seis treinta. Miró en dirección a su enorme balcón y, entre las cortinas, pudo comprobar que el cielo estaba blanco, como cuando acaba de salir el sol por detrás de las montañas y el cielo apenas está clareando.

Sacudió la cabeza para desperezarse y observó como uno de sus sirvientes abría la puerta, permitiendo el paso a la habitación de un agitado Gunter, seguido de un siempre sonriente Conrart.

—¡Su majestad! ¡Su majestad! Perdone que incomode su sueño a tan temprana hora pero se han producido unos cuantos estragos en el Santuario de Shin-Ou—graznó Gunter, sonrojado probablemente por la carrera que había pegado o quizás por ver a Yuuri en su cama y en ropa de dormir.

—¿Estragos? —preguntó Wolfram, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y mirando a Conrart con el seño fruncido.

—Al parecer, su alteza ha tenido unos cuantos inconvenientes desde la semana pasada —contó el castaño, viendo un punto cinco centímetros por encima de la cabeza de su hermano menor y su camisón—. Esta mañana ha habido una pequeña explosión en su habitación.

—¿Murata está bien? —quiso saber el Rey. Miró en dirección a Greta y comprobó que la niña dormía tan apaciblemente como si no hubiera cuatro hombres de voces graves hablando a unos cuantos pasos de su lecho.

—Eso parece —asintió Conrart.

Gunter, por otro lado, tenía una mano apretando firmemente su nariz mientras que su frentes estaba pálida y sus mejillas rojas.

—Su majestad —chilló con la voz pastosa—, necesitamos su permiso para adentrarnos en el Santuario y… y…—Pero un curioso suspirillo le impidió seguir con el hilo de lo que decía. Yuuri se fijo en su pecho (punto en donde los ojos violetas del Consejero real estaban clavados) y notó que los dos botones superiores de su camisa estaban desabotonados debido a su jugueteo con Wolfram la noche pasada antes de entrar a la habitación a dormir: no era nada grave, no se notaba demasiado de su piel, pero Gunter parecía ser un sujeto conformista.

—Lo que necesitamos, su majestad, es su permiso para montar guardia en el Santuario de Shin-Ou, previniendo así que cualquier clase de cosa _inesperada _pase. Su alteza ha estado _extraño _todo lo que va de la semana y comenzamos a preguntarnos si se debe a alguna clase de infortunio ocurrido durante su estadía en el Templo —explicó el militar.

—Claro, claro: esta tarde Murata y yo volvemos a la Tierra, sería bueno que hicieran eso —sonrió el moreno y, al abrir los ojos de nuevo, estos se lanzaron inmediatamente sobre su reloj en la mesilla de noche: Seis cuarenta y cinco… no, no, seis cuarenta y seis… Y Greta seguía roncando impúdicamente. A eso, Yuuri le decía "comer pan delante de los pobres" aunque bien sabia que la frase se empleaba en otro contexto— Ahhh... —meditó: ¿qué tan descortés seria que les dijera a aquellos dos "Me dejan dormir otro cacho más, verán, Wolfram me tuvo despierto hasta las tres con un jueguito de suspiros y caricias en mi nuca que, a decir verdad…"? No, no, eso sería incorrecto—. ¿Podrían…?

—¿Terminaron? —Interrumpió el joven mazoku—. Es estúpido que jodieran tan temprano con algo como eso si solo buscaban un permiso. Algo como eso incluso Gwendal podría autorizarlo —y se tumbó en la cama boca abajo. Yuuri se apresuró a colocarse delante de él al notar que los bajos del camisón habían saltado, revelando ciertas cosas de la anatomía del rubio que solo le atañían a él: ya medio sabía de donde Greta había sacado el lado "impúdico".

—Lamentamos la intromisión, su majestad —se disculpó Gunter, mutando su bello rostro de uno levemente lascivo y sonrojado, a uno con instintos asesinos mientras que miraba la cabellera dorada del guaperas rubio hundida en la almohada que él identificaba como la de _su_ Rey.

—No se preocupen, muchachos—sonrió Yuuri, posando ambas palmas en las espaldas de los dos mayores, empujándolos levemente en dirección a la puerta—Sé que solo hacen su trabajo—agregó, en son jovial—Hagan lo que sea necesario para que el Templo se encuentre bien ¿vale?—y abrió la puerta, Conrart fue el primero en salir, sonriendo amablemente ante la actitud de su ahijado. Gunter estaba receloso aun de dejar a _su_ Rey en manos del _Wagamama Puu _aquel—. ¡Cuídense del jaleo! —y, agitando la mano en forma de despedida, azotó la puerta de la habitación antes de que el paje pudiera cerrarla por sí mismo.

Suspirando, se devolvió a la cama, bostezando profundamente. Jugando, se dejó caer sobre la espalda de Wolfram, hundiéndolo un poco más en el colchón, besando su nuca de paso al acomodarse sobre las almohadas.

—No seas tan exhibicionista —se quejó, bajándole de nuevo el camisón.

—Ah, pero si te encanta —masculló el mazoku, medio dormido, metiendo sus brazos bajo la almohada mientras que respiraba profundamente—. Te fascina que sea así…

—Conmigo nada más.

—Posesivo.

—Tú también lo eres: la cosa conmigo es que yo no soy tan atractivo —y abrazó su almohada, hundiendo el rostro en esta al tiempo que aspiraba el aroma de su propio shampoo—. Incluso en una nación de súper guapos, tú eres el más guapo de los guapos.

—Ajá… ya atrapa al oso abeja…

—¿Ah? —pero no insistió al ver que el mazoku se había quedado completamente dormido de nuevo, con la boca abierta y murmurando cosillas que no tenían sentido alguno. Pronto, Yuuri le imitó, sin imaginar siquiera la hecatombe que se le vendría encima poco después.

&/&/&

—¿Lo viste, Conrart? —preguntó Gunter, temblando aun debido al impacto que había sido ver a _su _Rey con Wolfram en la habitación real.

Conrart sonrió por lo bajo.

—Sí, Gunter, lo vi —asintió, siguiéndole la corriente al Consejero real despechado

—Metido en su cama como si… —y se limpió la nariz con su pañuelo, haciendo exactamente el mismo sonido que una trompeta— …abusando de su inocencia como si… —repitió la acción pasada aunque más sonoramente—…aprovechándose de su pureza como si…

Conrart, a sus espaldas, rió silenciosamente por la nariz, mirando por la ventana mientras que terminaba de ordenar unos cuantos folios en la oficina del Rey. Gwendal, sentado en su silla detrás del enorme escritorio que ocupaba, había hecho oídos sordos a la conversación del Consejero apenas las palabras "Majestad", "Mocoso" y "Amor" entraron en la composición de oraciones. Un par de arrugas palpitaban en su frente mientras que un canalito de sudor corría por sus sienes.

—Ese lord mocoso terminará corrompiendo a su alteza —aseveró Gunter.

—Dudo que sea Wolfram quien corrompa —se animó a defender el General, cayendo en las redes de la plática contra sus deseos iniciales debido a que deseaba mencionar un poquito de su frustración—. Pongo en tela de juicio que él solo dilucidara que en la Tierra se venden lubricantes de sabores varios: divaga, pero no a ese extremo.

—Oh, y eso del_ bondage _—agregó Conrart, con una sonrisa de falsa mesura en la boca. Gwendal saltó en su asiento.

—Esa si debió ser de Wolfram.

—Pero jamás la hubiera usado con ese nombre.

—A saber…

Gunter, que hiperventilaba colgando de uno de los estantes del librero, se llevó una mano al pecho mientras que un hilillo rojizo comenzaba a correr por las fosas de su nariz. No sabía que podía más con él, si el coraje en contra de Wolfram von Bielefeld o las imágenes de su majestad haciendo cosas indebidas.

Al final, terminó sentado sobre la alfombra practicando el método de respiración usado al remar en lanchas: ¡Hee, hee, hoo! ¡Hee, hee, hoo!, mientras que Gwendal y Conrart se enfrascaban en la conversación de "Las malas costumbres de Wolfram se deben a los malos ejemplos de madre cuando volvía de sus viajes y a la influencia de ese Rey moderno en él". Al final, ninguno quedó convencido de sus argumentos usados en la charla y prefirieron dejarla por la paz.

&/&/&

Al caer la tarde, mientras Yuuri miraba desde el pequeño desayunador de metal blanco en el jardín, Wolfram enseñaba a Greta a montar un caballo un tanto más grande que el que ya poseía. Yuuri le vio comprobar que la silla estuviese perfectamente bien puesta y otros menesteres más, por lo que sonrió al pensar en Wolfram como un "buen padre" aunque, si se fijaba bien, parecía más un hermano mayor sonsacando a la pequeñita menor para que se hiciera experta en un deporte de su agrado. Shouri había hecho eso mismo con él, aunque metiéndolo en el mundillo de los juegos, los videojuegos, los mangas y bla, bla, bla.

—Escucha, Greta, sujétate en la cruz del caballo de forma que tengas apoyo ¿vale? Usa tu mano izquierda… Así, luego, coloca tu pie en el estribo, ajá, perfecto, y con la mano derecha apóyate una vez más en la montura. Ajá, exacto.

Yuuri sonrió al ver lo confiada que estaba la pequeña Greta, con Wolfram detrás cuidándole, y lamentó el que ni Conrart ni Gunter le hubieran enseñado a montar en modo "paso por paso" aquella vez en la que había arribado a Shin Makoku y había tenido que cabalgar solo para no _decepcionar _a los ciudadanos: confiaba en que eso hubiera evitado muchísimos problemas… Aunque, muy probablemente, en caso de que si lo hubieran hecho, no hubiera sabido que hacer con el pequeño animalejo que se coló en la oreja puntiaguda de Ao. Se encogió de hombros.

—Levanta la pierna derecha, así, anda, no tengas miedo, te detengo —siguió diciendo Wolfram, afirmando con una mano la espalda de la niña para darle impulso y que lograra pasar la pierna derecha por encima del corcel. Cuando Greta lo logró, sentándose en la silla de forma victoriosa, Wolfram asintió con la cabeza—. Mete el pie en el estribo —indicó una vez más.

Yuuri vio a Wolfram comprobar que la postura de Greta fuera cómoda, le vio también asegurándose de que el cincho estuviera bien puesto y de que los estribos fueran a la altura correcta de la niña. Una vez estuvo completamente seguro de que Greta no corría peligro, dio unas palmaditas en los cuartos traseros del animal y este avanzó en pequeños trotes que hicieron reír a la niña.

—¡Mira, Yuuri! ¡Ya puedo montar un caballo grande!

—¡Eso es genial, Greta! ¡Quizás pronto puedas correr en un hipódromo! —Y Wolfram le regaló una mirada que claramente quería decir "¿Sólo eso se te ocurre para animar a tu hija, bestia?", que hizo que el Maou se ruborizara levemente ¡Wolfram era tan dulce!

—Cuando entres a la academia, serás la mejor de tu generación —soltó el rubio ex príncipe, palmeando de nuevo las pieles suaves del caballo mientras que con su mano izquierda sujetaba parte de las riendas del animal. Yuuri no pudo evitar mirar la superficie de la mesa detrás de la que se encontraba sentado y soltar un profundo "Hooo" de queja al considerar que los ánimos de Wolfram tampoco habían sido la gran cosa.

El tercer hijo de la ex Maou le observó de forma desafiante una milésima de segundo y, tras dejar de darle importancia a Yuuri, miró a Greta de nuevo, pasándole las riendas y dándole unas cuantas instrucciones más para el manejo correcto de su potro, luego de eso, se acercó a Yuuri.

—Vigílala, la enseñaré a emplear una fusta —dijo, dándose la media vuelta en dirección a los establos.

Yuuri bufó. Clavó los ojos en Greta y le sonrió amablemente mientras que agitaba la mano a modo de saludo. En ese momento, por una de las esquinas del castillo, a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él, apareció un jovial Murata que, a decir verdad, se veía bastante… cansado.

—Shibuya —dijo simplemente a modo de saludo, sentándose en una de las bancas de metal que quedaban en la mesa, dándole al Maou la apariencia de ser una especie de oruga gigante por lo aletargado de sus movimientos. Yuuri miró por última vez a Greta y centró su atención en su amigo.

—¿Estás bien? Esta mañana Conrad y Gunter han venido acá diciendo que algo extraño pasaba en el Santuario de Shin-Ou

—Pues… —y el Gran Sabio se encogió de hombros mientras sonreía—. Estoy bien.

—Mencionaron una explosión —recordó Yuuri.

Murata miró sus manos en su regazo y soltó una exclamación que sonó a "¡Ay de mí!" a los oídos del Rey de Shin Makoku.

—Hace una semana rompí una lámpara mágica concede deseos que se encontraba en la Sala de reliquias del Templo. Lamento decir que me confié demasiado de ella y la pateé, literalmente, a un lado. Me temo que se está vengando. Esta mañana ha ocurrido algo desagradable con mi shampoo, mis libros desaparecen de su sitio, sueño cosas raras… —suspiró—. Comprenderás que no es algo justo para mí, Shibuya.

—¿Ah? Espera, ¿lámpara mágica? ¿Cómo la de Aladino? —y, repentinamente, cientos de imágenes de la película adaptada de Disney se le vinieron a la mente—¿Y el genio también canta?

Y Murata estuvo a punto de hacer un comentario sarcástico al respecto de la brillante inteligencia del Maou cuando un chillido proveniente de unos cuantos metros más allá les sobresaltó a ambos.

—¡Greta! —exclamó Yuuri, botando la silla a un lado.

&/&/&

Murata casi sintió escalofríos al ver el rostro de Wolfram mientras que este miraba a Yuuri de manera asesina. Greta estaba bien. En verdad que habían tenido suerte de que Conrart pasara por ahí en esos momentos porque, de no haber sabido controlar al caballo encabritado —tal y como había pasado con Murata y Yuuri— la niña hubiera terminado definitivamente en el suelo, quizás con algo roto.

—Wo…Wo…Wolfram… me distraje un poco, no es pa… para que me mires así —tartamudeó Yuuri, temblando ligeramente al sentir una onda calorífica emanando de quien fuera su amante.

—Oh, pequeño gilipollas imbécil, yo también me distraeré un poco y te patearé las bolas ¡Te dije que la cuidaras! —bramó, señalándolo con el fuete que se había ido a conseguir. Greta estaba en el regazo de Gisela en esos momentos, más distraída que otra cosa debido al susto, por lo que no intervino en la pelea de sus padres… o al menos en el griterío de uno de ellos.

—Greta, lo siento, mi amor, en verdad que… —se disculpó Yuuri, dándole la espalda a Wolfram en un ligero intento de ver si a este se le mitigaba la furia homicida… error.

—¡No me des la espalda así!

&/&/&

Así que esa tarde a Yuuri no le sorprendió en lo más mínimo que Wolfram no fuera a despedirse de él al momento de partir a la Tierra. Habían "peleado"—Yuuri mascullado, Wolfram gritado —comenzando por lo de Greta, terminando por cosas banales como que Yuuri era un pervertido y Wolfram un tipo difícil de complacer.

Al final, ambos habían terminado con un par de "¡Jum!" molestos, y se habían dado la espalda entre ellos, dejándoles a todos los que los habían visto la extraña sensación de estar contemplando alguna clase de comedia romántica.

—Ya verás que cuando vuelvas, las cosas se solucionaran con Bielefeld-kyo, Shibuya —alentó Murata, acabando de salir de la pequeña bañera de la casa de Yuuri, que se quedó un par de segundos más sumergido en el agua fría, contemplando la posibilidad de ahogarse en ella.

—Si tú lo dices —dijo al fin, saliendo un tanto de forma torpe, haciendo un regadero en el cuartito de baño—.Me siento mal por Greta, me asusta pensar que pudo pasarle algo. Wolfram es muy explosivo a veces.

—Esa es su naturaleza, me parece —acotó Murata, andando hacia la puerta del cuarto de baño.

—Ah, lo que daría porque fuera a veces más comprensivo —suspiró el Maou, cubriéndose los ojos con la palma de su mano derecha.

En ese momento, un sonidito como de correteos en el suelo de piececillos pequeños los sobresaltó a ambos. Los dos chicos morenos miraron en todas direcciones e intercambiaron un vistazo al no descubrir nada raro entre los azulejos. Al final, tras saludar a Miko amablemente, Murata se marchó de la casa, dejando a Yuuri lo suficientemente solo como para que se encerrara en su habitación desde temprano, sin desear salir a cenar siquiera.

En verdad que… Wolfram era testarudo a veces.

…Y eso, también algunas veces, lo frustraba…

Durante la mañana habían estado la mar de bien y ahora terminaban así.

—¡Rayos! —masculló—. En verdad, si tan solo fuera más amable, si dejara que la gente aclarara las cosas, en verdad que todo esto sería muy diferente. Greta está bien —se consoló—. Mi pequeña está bien.

_Pero las cosas con Wolfram no _le recordó esa vocecilla interna, siempre lo suficientemente cotilla como para meterse en sus asuntos sin preguntar.

—Es que… si tan solo fuera más comprensivo y un tanto sumiso… —bufó, dándose golpecitos en la frente con la palma de la mano.

—Oh, ¿quisieras que ese joven y guapo demonio fuera así? Le estarías quitando todo el sabor a esa guapura ¿sabes? Pero, si ese es tu deseo, te lo puedo conceder a cambio de algo pequeñito y sin chiste.

—Bueno, Wolfram tiene sabor en muchas cosas más —aclaró Yuuri a _la voz—. _Es guapo, mucho muy guapo, y es inteligente y sexy. Si su carácter cambiara, eso no se le quitaría, ¿o sí?

—Habría que ver —respondió la voz—, solo necesito que digas las palabras mágicas, mi joven Maou.

—¿Y cuáles serian?

—_Yo deseo…_

Y Yuuri comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

—Sí, claro, como si todo fue… —pero, entonces, se percató de que esa ya no era _su _voz mental entrometida porque… ¿desde cuándo su voz entrometida sonaba tan femenina? Estaba seguro de que, la última vez que había "hablado" con la pequeña cotilla, esta sonaba tan masculina como la suya propia.

El Rey abrió los ojos de golpe, sentándose de repente en su cama y, en ese momento, se topó delante de si con…

—Pe…pe…pero… ¡Nueva señorita Reina sexy! ¡¿Qué está haciendo aquí?!

&/&/&

En verdad que con haber conocido a Cecile von Spitzweig cubierta solo por una bata de baño, en el cuarto de baño del Maou hacia unos cuantos años, ya había sido demasiado impacto para la vida de un joven muchacho que nunca había tenido suerte con las chicas, pero… eso, de ese momento, ya era demasiado.

Seguramente, Wolfram lo había traumado lo suficiente con la pelea como para hacerle alucinar con una súper _top model_ de largos cabellos rojos como el fuego y tan lacios como la superficie de un espejo, ataviada con lo que parecía ser uno de los vestidos de Cecile pero en color azul oscuro y un tanto más… exhibicionista, en caso de ser esto posible.

—¿Quie… quie… quien eres? —jadeó Yuuri, mirando en todas direcciones menos al pronunciado escote de la mujer.

—Tu amiga—respondió ella al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo—. Y, por ser tu amiga y una de las mejores, esta vez te dejaré escogerme el nombre.

—¿Es… esco…escoger? —y ella, con toda la paciencia del mundo, asintió.

—Solo di la primer palabra que se te venga a la cabeza, con eso bastará —sonrió.

Y Yuuri tragó aire como si pensara inflar un globo.

—_Super-cali-fragilistico-espiralidoso…_

_&/&/&_

—Tu amigo, ese que se acaba de ir, hace una semana me hizo una mala jugada —contó la mujer, recargándose en la pared al lado de la ventana, iluminada levemente por la luz de la luna, ocultando en las sombras su rostro en donde, en las sienes, palpitaban un par de venitas enfurruñadas por la "genialidad" del muchacho que permanecía pasmado en la cama—. Rompió mi lámpara y me he quedado sin hogar, así que tengo que reponerlo. A cambio de que mandes a hacer una nueva lámpara mí y me dejes en buenas manos, te concederé siete deseos —negoció.

—¿Por qué siete? ¿Qué no típicamente son tres?

—Que sean tres, entonces…

—Oh, no, no, siete están bien —se apresuró a corregir. La mujer bufó —. Pero… ¿qué eres? Es decir: mazoku, soukoku, humana…

—¿Crees en las hadas?

—Ahh…

—No lo hagas: no soy ninguna de esas cosas que has mencionado y tampoco soy ninguna que puedas llegar a imaginarte después. Dejémoslo en que, si me consigues un nuevo hogar, seré su mejor amiga, _Maou heika._

—Co…

—Retomando el asunto de mi "nombre", dada tu nula creatividad, te diré que puedes llamarme Hisae —indicó, haciendo un vago gesto con la mano—. Y aun no me respondes: ¿me ayudarás a cambio de esos siete deseos?

Yuuri, mirando la alfombra de su habitación, pasó saliva.

¿Qué era lo que había deseado? ¿Qué Wolfram cambiara

—Son siete buenas oportunidades de conseguir muchas cosas que podrías llegar a desear al respecto de ese muchacho —agregó ella, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza.

—Se me hace muy injusto desear cambiar a Wolf —soltó. Realmente, estaba un tanto desconfiado al respecto de la situación pero, igual, se le hacía injusto un deseo así por la persona a la que quería y con la que tenía una relación. Amaba a Wolfram como eraaaaaaa… ajá. Wolfram era muy terco a veces—. Bien, solo probaré una vez. Solo una vez, ¿vale?

Y la mujer sonrió, completamente complacida.

—Claro, di tus palabras mágicas, recuerda son "Yo deseo…" y si algo no te gusta en lo que hayas pedido, basta con que digas esto "Me arrepiento de mi deseo" para atraerte de nuevo a la realidad… —explicó Hisae.

—Bien: _Yo deseo… uhm… que Wolfram sea una persona más… sumisa, cariñosa e inocente… _es decir… puede ser en apariencia, tampoco quiero que cambie tanto, pero…

Y antes de que terminara con su perorata, Hisae ya había chasqueado los dedos y Yuuri se había visto envuelto en una poderosa nube de humo rojo que le hizo marearse y caer adormecido sobre su lecho.

&/&/&

Cuando abrió los ojos, se encontraba en un enorme estadio de béisbol. Al parecer se encontraba a mitad de un partido y fungía de _cátcher _en ese momento. ¿Estaba soñando? ¿Qué repollos venia a ver eso en su deseo respecto a Wolfram? ¿Había sido todo una fantasía?

—¡Vamos, amor tu puedes! ¡Dalo todo! ¡Te apoyo completamente!

¿Ah?

Esa voz era _tan _familiar… y a la vez tan… diferente. Pasando saliva, Yuuri se animó a mirar en dirección a las gradas, de donde provenían los gritos de aliento, y ahí le descubrió: Un Wolfram vestido con una camisa blanca de manga larga, chaleco de color verde oscuro con rombos y el cabello rubio echado hacia atrás, fuertemente encasquetado con gomina y usaba... ga…¿gafas?

¿Eh?

Pero, en ese momento, se percató de que la bola estaba por ser lanzada y sería mejor que se pusiera en sus cinco si no quería recibir un mal golpe en caso de que no la batearan.

¡Rayos! ¡¿Qué demonios?!

Miró en dirección de su entrenador y ahí, horrorizado, descubrió a esa mujer, Hisae, con el cabello pelirrojo sujeto en una larga coleta, usando un uniforme de beisbolista bastante entallado, saludándole con la mano. Molesto, soltó unas cuantas palabrotas dirigidas a la mujer: ¿Qué demonios le había hecho a _su _Wolfram? ¡¿Y por qué demonios estaba jugando beisbol?!

—¡Vamos, Yuuri! ¡Tú puedes!

—Santo Kira, ¿qué rayos he hecho? —masculló, negando con la cabeza.

&/&/&

—¡Ganamos! —bramó un blandengue rubio corriendo en su dirección, lanzándose hacia él para abrazarle fuertemente. Yuuri le vio y, en automático, alzó los brazos para aferrarle y levantó la boca para recibir el seguro beso. En ningún momento esperó que "Wolfram" se apartara asustado de su lado.

—Yuu…Yuuri, no estamos solos —y miró en todas direcciones, ruborizándose considerablemente al ver a la gente que bajaba de las gradas, a los demás jugadores en el campo de béisbol y al equipo contrario—. Sabes que me da pena…

—¡¿Pena?! —exclamó Yuuri, sintiéndose en la dimensión desconocida: viendo a Wolfram de pies a cabeza, este le resultaba meramente irreconocible. Usaba pantalones bombachos, zapatos negros bastante lustrados y ese peculiar conjunto de camisa-chalequito que recordaban a un _nerd. _Yuuri también se fijó en que las gafas cuadradas que usaba el bellísimo, bellísimo (en su entorno real) mazoku, engrandecían sus ojos más de lo necesario, por lo que el verde majestuoso que poseían se perdía fácilmente—. ¿Y qué hay de aquella vez en la que logramos un sesenta y nueve?

—¡Yuuri! ¡Nunca hemos hecho semejante barbarie! ¡Eres un grosero! —chilló aquel Wolfram, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho y dándole la espalda casi cómicamente. Yuuri pasó saliva—. Yo que venía con los mejores ánimos para apoyarte, para darte todo de mi y tú me sales con esas groserías ¡Eres horrendo!

—¿Ah? No, no… —masculló, al ver como los hombros del muchacho comenzaban a temblar con violencia—. ¡No llores! Wolf… No… ¿No llores? ¿Tú lloras? ¿Enserio puedes?

—¡Agghh! —Gruñó el rubio—, ¡Te odio! ¡Terminamos!—y esperó un segundo melodramático para que Yuuri dijera algo, sin embargo, el otro se quedó pasmado, por lo que guardó silencio—. Ter… ¡Terminamos!

—Oh… de acuerdo —masculló Yuuri, un tanto avergonzado porque algunos ya habían comenzado a mirarlos—. Bien, Wolfram, respeto tu decisión —y asintió con la cabeza. ¿Qué frase había dicho Hisae que tenía que usar en caso de que algo en su deseo no le gustara?

¡Oh! ¡Cierto!

—Me arrepiento de…

—¡Sí! ¡Lo sé! ¡Yuuri, también te amo! —y sonrió de una forma tal, que todos sus dientes quedaron expuestos sin que Yuuri se explicara cómo—. Descuida, bebé, a todas las buenas relaciones les pasa esto. Si sabemos salir adelante, es que somos buenos —aseguró, acariciando las mejillas de Yuuri de forma posesiva.

—No, no, espera, Wolfr…

Pero el chico rubio le había tomado de la mano y, en ese momento, le arrastraba felizmente fuera del enorme estadio. Yuuri se sorprendió de que, a pesar de que se viera tan menudo envuelto en aquellas ropas tan extrañas en él, Wolfram tuviera la misma fuerza de siempre ¿Qué su cambio no debía significar que fuera alguien más… frágil?

—Te amo mucho, Yuuri —sonrió el rubio, sacando de sus ensimismamientos al Rey de Shin Makoku.

Yuuri pasó saliva.

—Yo…

Pero Wolfram le sonrió, acallando cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir.

&/&/&

El Maou se impactó al verse repentinamente llegando a un edificio. Wolfram le hizo entrar a este y treparse al elevador. Marcó el piso once y la máquina comenzó a subir y subir.

—Mi madre no está, como siempre, tampoco mis hermanos.

—Oh…

—Así que tenemos casa sola —aseguró, suspirando.

Yuuri asintió.

Tener casa sola estando en su casa y con un Wolfram con menos delirio de pureza, hubiera sido divertido, pero con ese que estaba a su lado… no sabía que tanto. Cuando había deseado a un Wolf sumiso, cariñoso e inocente, jamás había pensado que seria a tal grado, aunque claro, siendo alguien más imaginativo y con tendencias futuristas, lo hubiera sabido.

—Te felicito por haber ganado, Yuuri —sonrió el rubio—, me da mucho gusto por ti. Lamento haberme puesto como me puse. Te quiero.

—Ahh… —afortunadamente, no se vio obligado a responder pues, en ese momento, las puertas del elevador se abrieron, dejando cabida a un largo pasillo en donde había unas cuantas puertas de madera blanca. Yuuri, viéndolo todo a su alrededor de manera curiosa, silbó—. Wolfram, ¿por qué estamos aquí? ¿Y Shin Makoku?

Y el rubio le miró.

—Pues supongo que te llamaran al caer la tarde para ir a festejar ¿no crees? ¿O pensabas ir inmediatamente después del partido con ellos? Yo te puedo esperar —aseguró, sacando las llaves de una de las puertas del corredor y abriéndola.

—¿Ah? —Masculló Yuuri—,¿de qué hablas?

—De Shin Makoku —respondió Wolfram, viéndolo como si temiera por su salud o como si se preguntara si había dicho algo malo—. Mi amor, tu quipo de beisbol —agregó, al ver el rostro de duda del otro.

Yuuri abrió la boca completamente sorprendido.

—Oh, pe… pe…pero ¿Y los mazoku? ¿Y el Reino?

Wolfram le miró con muchísima duda en el rostro. Empujó la puerta del departamento y entró, invitando a Yuuri a hacer lo mismo.

—¿Mazokus? ¿Hablas de ese video juego que consiguió tu hermano? ¿Ese que va sobre demonios, reinos y no sé qué más? Pues no he tenido la oportunidad de jugarlo, he estado ocupado con el colegio y otras cosas pero… ¿Por qué haces esas preguntas? ¿Hay algo que te moleste? Yuuri, sabes que puedes confiarme cualquier cosa—e, invitándole a pasar a la sala, a sentarse sobre un mullido sillón blanco, Wolfram comenzó a acariciarle la cara de manera dulce.

Yuuri se mordió los labios. En verdad que todo aquello era muy confuso.

—Wolfram, ¿eres un humano?

—¡Ja! ¡Yuuri! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa hoy?! —se echó a reír el chico rubio que, definitivamente, ya no era tan Wolfram. Yuuri pasó saliva una vez más y se apartó de él un poco en el alargado sofá blanco.

Se encontraban en un departamento enorme, con chimenea y paneles de madera cubriendo las paredes, con el típico decorado extravagante que haría muy feliz a Cecile. Yuuri lo observó por todos lados y se preguntó si habría un baño en el que pudiera murmurar cómodamente la frase de "Me arrepiento de mi deseo" para mandar al diablo a Hisae. Y siguió preguntándose todo eso hasta que sintió una mano juguetona viajando desde su pecho hasta su entrepierna, presionando con fuerza.

—Yuuri…

—¡Wolfram! ¡Quita la mano de ahí! —chilló. No era que le molestara recibir un poco de atención en Yuu-chan, lo que pasaba, era que _ese _sujeto, no era su Wolfram y, a decir verdad, nunca le había sido infiel ni con el pensamiento. Aun si aquella persona tenía la cara de Wolfram, Yuuri se daba cuenta de que _no lo era._

—Yuuri, me asustaste hoy y mucho —susurró el chico rubio a su oído, pasando la punta de la lengua por su lóbulo, haciéndole estremecer—. ¿Qué es eso de andar revelando lo que hacemos en la cama así nada más? Te he dicho cientos de veces que si alguien se entera mi reputación se arruina.

—¿Lo que hacemos en la cama? ¡Pero si pensé que eras un puritano con temor al sexo! —ladró Yuuri, dándole un manotazo a la mano que se había encargado de bajar su bragueta y de abrir su cinturón.

—¡Ja! ¡Yuuri, por todos los cielos! ¡¿Bromeas?! ¿Se te ha olvidado ya todo lo que hacemos? Mi amor ¿Qué te pasa hoy? —Y se trepó encima de él, besándole en los labios de forma que Yuuri se sintió mareado—. ¿No quieres jugar, mi Yuuri?

—¡No! —berreó el muchacho, tomando los brazos de Wolfram y aferrándolos con fuerza para hacer que el chico dejara de moverse encima de él—. ¡Pensé que eras inocente! ¡Incluso me asustaste! ¡Pensé que eras un completo nerd!

Y Wolfram soltó una carcajada que sonó completamente macabra.

—¡Sabes que mi madre es una actriz reconocida! ¡Que mis hermanos son importantes también porque están cerca del Ministro! ¡No puedo andar por ahí dando una imagen mala para mi familia! —se jactó, sin dejar de reír—. Yuuri, tu mejor que nadie lo sabe, a ti más que nadie le gusta este juego ¿cierto? Te gusta jugar conmigo—y se lanzó a besarle el cuello, sacándose las gafas y dejándolas caer al suelo—. Estas jugando ahora ¿verdad?

Yuuri, en verdad, se asustó.

Algunas veces, Wolfram —SU Wolfram—tendía a jugar rudo con él. Alguna que otra vez y de la nada se les había salido un rol —Rey/Soldado y esa clase de cosas—pero nada tan grave como para que Yuuri se sintiera mortalmente acosado como en esos momentos. En verdad que él no estaba jugando.

En esos instantes se aplicaba con Wolfram eso de "Los santitos son los peores". ¿Qué careta tan grande tendría esa copia de Wolfram como para animarse a fingir a tal grado? Porque ahora estaba dispuesto a devorárselo, eso seguro.

—Yuuri, ya deja de jugar, anda, te necesito…

—¡Wolfram!

—Yuuri, quiero hacerlo de nuevo contigo —y, para aseverarlo, llevó su mano de nueva cuenta a cierta parte de la anatomía de Yuuri que le hizo saltar y enrojecer.

_—__¡Me arrepiento de mi deseo!_

Y, tal y como había pasado al comenzar este, todo se llenó de una enorme burbuja de humo rojo que lo mareó al grado de hacerlo quedar inconsciente.

Cuando abrió los ojos una vez más, estaba despatarrado en su cama, sudando a mares y jadeando. Hisae estaba de pie delante de él, sonriéndole descaradamente.

—¿Y qué tal, eh?

—¡¿Pero qué mierda fue eso?! —Chilló el Maou, incorporándose, sintiéndose verdaderamente mal por lo que había ocurrido en su "deseo—. ¡Ese Wolfram no era ni cariñoso, ni tierno, ni inocente! ¡Era de todo, menos inocente!

Hisae se recargó en el escritorio del Rey, mirándole de manera indiferente.

—Bueno, nunca especificaste si querías que lo fuera _sinceramente. _Ese chico fue inocente y todo lo demás al grado que tu propia fantasía se lo permitió. En el fondo, tú no deseas que el cambie.

—¡Pues no! ¡No lo deseo ya! ¡Me gusta el Wolfram terco, poco cariñoso y comprensivo si sé que es así en verdad y que no finge!

—¡Bien dicho! —Celebró Hisae, haciendo un gesto de triunfo con el puño—. ¿Cuál es el siguiente deseo?

Y Yuuri la miró como si estuviese loca… cosa que era probable.

—Ninguno, por supuesto —negó con la cabeza—. Escucha, puedo conseguirte un nuevo hogar aun si no me das nada a cambio, creo que eso será lo mejor para los dos—se aseguró a sí mismo—No quiero llevarme una nueva sorpresa con alguna clase de Wolfram tan falso como los twinckies sabor menta.

—Oh, eso es una lástima —se lamentó Hisae, mirando por la ventana.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza, viendo su labor hecha. Se recostó en la cama y trató de olvidarse de todo el horror que había vivido esa noche. Lo único bueno de aquella extraña fantasía, había sido que había ganado un partido de beisbol y solo con eso se quedaría.

Al caer la noche, cuando comenzaba a dormitar, se quedó pensando en lo mucho que, en verdad, le gustaba el carácter fuerte de Wolfram y, más que nada, su sinceridad.


End file.
